Chronic bladder and bowel incontinence are a major clinical problem among the aged. Skin break down occurs when the highly corrosive urine or liquid stool remains on the skin. Skin irritation such as perineal dermatitis can occur with minutes of initial exposure to caustic substances, and certainly over time with repeated or prolonged contact. Infections of the skin, primarily candidiasis occurs in the moist warm parts of the body. Management of incontinence is demanding financially, costing two and one-half times that of continent patient care. Managing incontinence is also labor intensive, requiring constant care by the care-giver and/or family to maintain skin integrity. We are developing a spray-delivered product that will protect the patient's skin from abrasion and fungal infection by providing a this protective flexible film that will eliminate constant wear on the underlying skin while protecting it from moisture. Phase I studies are designed to evaluate and characterize prototype formulations in terms of physical, handling, and antifungal properties. Skin sensitivity tests will also be performed. The protective film will improve dryness, maintain skin integrity, promote patient comfort, reduce the frequency of pressure ulcers, and lower risk of secondary infection. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Urinary and bowel incontinence is a common condition which affects one out of every 25 Americans. We are developing an innovative and unique product which offers benefits to caregivers and patients by protecting the skin of incontinent patients. It will improve dryness, maintain skin integrity and reduce secondary infection. It is easily applied and accommodates patient dignity and comfort.